1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure for a USB flash drive. A user can push a sliding key to slide forward by his/her finger, such that a surface of a recognizer and a connecting terminal can be exposed to the outside. On the other hand, when not to be used, the user can pull the sliding key to slide rearward by his/her finger, such that the connecting terminal can be retracted to hide in the USB flash drive, and the sliding key can cover the recognizer. As a result, an improved structure for a USB flash drive with easy operation is obtained.
2. The Prior Arts
In general, since the capacity of conventional 3.5-inch floppy disks is not large, such floppy disks are mainly used to store/access documental files. However, with the convenience of Internet application software, in order to increase the visual and promotional effects, many exhibiters use a lot of electric data files and documents including many tables and image pictures to show various kinds of goods. Since the electric space occupied by each file is very large, which exceeds the capacity of the conventional 3.5-inch floppy disk, the USB flash drive has gradually become a useful and convenient tool for storing/accessing the electric data files.
Since the USB flash drive is small in volume but large in memory capacity, it is very suitable for the users who often travel and carry various data. Further, with the number of users of the USB flash drive is increasing, the price of each USB flash drive is thus greatly decreased, resulting further conformation to the public demands. Therefore, the USB flash drive has become one of the mainstream tools for carrying electric data.
The USB flash drive can be carried to anywhere with the user, and numerous documental data can be stored therein. Further, the operation is very convenient. Although the documental data stored in the USB flash drive can be again accessed from the database in the user's personal computer when losing the USB flash drive, existing USB flash drive still has the following drawbacks: (a) the conventional USB flash drive is not provided with any protective device, if lost, anyone can easily access and read all documents and data stored therein, resulting in divulgence of personal or commercial secrets and serious loss; (b) since the connecting terminal is exposed to the outside when the conventional USB flash drive is not in use, if the connecting terminal is not covered by the covering cap or the covering cap is lost, the connecting terminal may be deformed and damaged when hit the ground. As a result, the user needs to buy an additional one, resulting the waste of money.
Thus, it is desired to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional USB flash drive in terms of structural improvement and measures for keeping secret.